Los Guardianes que surcan el cielo
by Camg95
Summary: AU. La guerra entre los que dominan el día y quienes dominan la noche existe desde tiempos inmemorables, siendo estos los causantes de varios catástrofes, tales como tormentas y diferentes accidentes aéreos. Una de las más recientes batallas entre los distintos Guardianes termino con un pequeño incidente que podría causar un indeseable desvelo.
1. Precipitándose

_Tenía rato que no escribía algo de más de un capítulo y hoy, mientras leía algo se me ocurrió una brillante idea (o por lo menos en mi cabeza se veía brillante), así que decidí escribirla (en medio de la clase cave destacar, es el único lugar donde tengo más inspiración XD) y por lo menos el primer capitulo me gusto como quedó. Espero no tener ningún bache y continuarlo sin problemas, aunque seguro si actualizo... tardaré. Espero les guste :)_

_Por ahora lo clasificare como K+, posiblemente luego lo cambio. Me disculpo si el sumary no está claro D:_

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos autores, Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en caso de Lost Canvas :) _

* * *

Los Guardianes que surcan el cielo.

Precipitándose.

No pasó ni un minuto, y su hermano, que se había comprometido con arreglar el jardín, volvió corriendo —o tropezando más bien— y balbuceando incoherencias; pálido como el alabastro y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Albafica alzó una ceja. Su hermano estaba actuando como un desquiciado.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó después de unos cuantos gestos extraños por parte de Afrodita

—¡Hay algo... en el jardín! —dijo en dialecto entendible entre tanto jadeo e incoherencias —¡Albafica, rápido!

Albafica suspiró. Dejó la pila de libros sobre el escritorio. Había aprendido hacía tiempo que su hermano, un quinceañero desbordante de hormonas, amaba ser el centro de atención y hacía cualquier cosa por ser _«la diva» _del mundo.

Lo siguió a través de jardín y no encontró nada anormal salvo por los maceteros destrozados y rosas arrancadas de raíz, evidencias dejadas por las intensas tormentas que venían arrasando con esa zona desde hacía ya varias semanas, madre de las peores ráfagas de viento que había visto Albafica en sus veinticuatro años de vida. Pero el paisaje no solo mostró los desastres del tornado, pues algo parecía haberse estrellado al final del edén que había construido con tanto cariño el padre de ambos.

—Allí. — Señaló un montículo negro, lleno de lodo, restos de rosas y algo que, según Albafica, parecía ser sangre, mucha por cierto. Afrodita no quería siquiera pensar que esa cosa, fuese o no humana, estaba muerta en el patio de su casa.

—¿Está vivo? —Albafica examinaba el bulto negro desde una distancia prudente.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza. Tomó aire antes de hablar: —No sé, no me eh acercado.

—Así se hace.

Se acerco con pasos sigilosos; era precavido. Tenía tanto miedo como su hermano, tal vez más, pero, a diferencia de Afrodita, sabía disimularlo y aparentaba serenidad ante semejante situación.

La criatura parecía haber desprendido plumas durante el impacto, dispersando un manto negro por todo el jardín que ya estaba de por sí destrozado, dándole un matiz más tétrico junto con el charco de sangre y el cuerpo inerte al final del rosal. Albafica creyó estar por unos momentos en medio de un épico campo de batalla, con guerreros blandiendo el metal y animales bizarros abriendo las inmensas mandíbulas. Al acercarse, pudo comprobar que aquello no era un pájaro como había creído al principio, era demasiado grande y no, tampoco podía ser una bandada de aves victimas del temporal. Contuvo el aliento al imaginar que estaba frente de una criatura mitológica, o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó hasta que, entre la maraña de plumas, lodo, plantas y lo que parecía ser cabello, pudo distinguir piel y encontrarle una forma humana a la cosa en sí. A sus pies había un hombre herido, cubierto de plumas, rosas y su propia esencia roja.

Después de unos eternos segundos, decidió zarandear al extraño. Lo llamó de todos los medios posibles, pero él simplemente se quedaba allí, tieso cual cadáver. Pero no estaba muerto como Afrodita creía, pues Albafica había buscado su pulso al enterarse que no era un pájaro extravagante sino un humano. Su pulso era débil, pero estaba presente.

—Debemos llevarlo adentro. — Incluso con esfuerzo solo logró separar un poco al hombre del suelo, era demasiado peso como para llevarlo él solo; era demasiado pesado para alguien de su contextura.

—¿C-cómo? —exclamó horrorizado Afrodita.

—¡Está herido! —replicó Albafica.

—Pero no lo conocemos...

—¡Afrodita!

Ante la voz autoritaria de su hermano mayor, Afrodita no pudo hacer más que correr a su lado y ayudarlo con el extraño, asqueado, pues le llenaría no solo de lodo sino también de sangre.

—Está sangrando mucho. —dijo sin aliento. Tragó saliva y empalideció.

Al levantarlo, ambos, principalmente Afrodita, pudieron apreciar la herida en su totalidad a través de los harapos, parecía como si lo hubiesen arponeado o disparado de cerca, pues el derecho de su torso tenía un hueco por el cual estaban seguros podrían ver a través de no haber tanta sangre.

Albafica masculló y se apresuró en llevarlo dentro. Afrodita intentaba no pensar ni en la sangre ni en los muertos.

Lo recostaron en el suelo, sobre la alfombra de terciopelo, manchándola en el proceso. Afrodita fue por agua caliente, toallas y todo lo que encontrase según le había ordenado su hermano.

Albafica se quedó al lado del hombre. Comenzó a desvertirlo de la cintura para arriba para así tener mejor acceso la herida. Le sorprendió descubrir el por qué ese hombre pesaba tanto sin ser mucho más grande de lo que era el propio Albafica, por menos no físicamente, pues calculaba que no debía tener más de treinta. Aquel hombre llevaba puesto, bajo lo que supuso en un principio era un abrigo de plumas, una especie de armadura negra de la cual solo quedaban fragmentos, ya que el golpe que debió de haberlo herido también había destrozado la coraza por completo. La expresión de estupefacción del joven no hizo más que ir en aumento al descubrir que el supuesto abrigo que el hombre llevaba a los hombros no era otra cosa que alas, tan negras como la noche, grandes y pesadas, sucias por el lodo y algo desplumadas.

—¡Afrodita! —gritó sin quitarle un ojo de encima al extraño, como si temiera que aquel ser se levantase y los asesinara a ambos: a él y a su hermano.

Afrodita apareció unos segundos después, cargando con las cosas que le había pedido su hermano. Casi tira todo al ver tremendo espectáculo: un hombre alado en medio de su sala de estar.

—¿Es un ángel?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? — Su atención, acaparada totalmente por las alas negras, volvió a enfocarse por completo en la herida. —Rápido, ven. — Ordenó. Afrodita casi tropieza varias veces. —Deberás ayudarme con esto.

Su hermano menor tragó saliva.

**95**

Antes de que Afrodita se marchase, le había hecho jurar que no le diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Ángelo —aunque la forma correcta de decirlo sería: _mucho menos a Ángelo_—. Afrodita lo repitió tantas veces que esto se volvió un credo, aunque esto valió la pena pues había logrado convencer a Albafica. Tras un baño para quitarse encima la sangre ajena que ya comenzaba a sacarse y formar costras, Afrodita se marchó.

Albafica simplemente se quedó junto al extraño, en la alfombra marfil manchada de carmín. Lo observaba de arriba abajo, reteniendo las ganas de rozas si quiera las plumas del supuesto ángel. Admiraba a aquella criatura durmiente en medio de la sala, su belleza y rareza, estaba seguro que era el único humano que había encontrado un ángel de alas negras y armadura, de largos cabellos como la plata y sobreviviente de semejante herida en el torso en su jardín —aunque esto dejaba de ser muy impresionante si se consideraba el hecho de que aquel ser podría ser divino—. Un sentimiento de egoísmo y crueldad, atribuido a la presencia del ser alado, le tentó a atarlo a su lado, enjaularlo en cuanto despertase y así evitar que se escapase.

—No podrá levantarse con esa herida. — murmuró para sí mismo, intentando, de cierta forma, reconfortarse luego de la idea de dejarlo ir.

Para su fortuna, el ángel se quedó allí durmiendo, mascullando ocasionalmente algo entre sueños y removiéndose un poco en la cama improvisada que había hecho Albafica para él, pues no había lugar para él en las demás habitaciones y, en caso de que sí hubiese, Albafica no se creía capaz de levantar peso muerto sin abrir las heridas que tanto trabajo le había costado tratar. Tras tantas tormentas, los hospitales estaban atestados de heridos, algunos de gravedad y otros no tanto, y no creía que aquel ser tuviese posibilidades de salir vivo de allí, pero de ser capaz de lograrlo, lo encerrarían en una jaula tal y como se le había ocurrido a Albafica en un principio, solo para estudiarlo y privarlo del sol. Así que Albafica creyó conveniente aplicar todo lo que le había enseñado su padre antes de desaparecer para ayudar al hombre que parecía haber caído del cielo.

* * *

_Si es que me arrojar comida... intenten apuntar a la boca ;D_


	2. Desde siempre, mentiras

Gracias por los review, me levantaron el ánimo (como siempre). Me disculpo si es que tarde demasiado en escribirlo, la escuela últimamente me mantiene bastante ocupada e incluso a interferido con otros proyectos propios.

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos autores, Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en caso de Lost Canvas :)_

* * *

Capítulo II:

—¡Estas loco! —gritó histérico su pequeño hermano.

A Afrodita no le había agradado la idea de tener a aquel hombre en la casa, mucho menos le había gustado enterarse que, su querido y sensato hermano, planeaba mantenerlo allí hasta que despertase.

Albafica no sabía..., no, más bien no entendía que problema tenía su hermano con eso, con hacer una buena obra alguna vez en la vida. Sabía que Afrodita solía ser engreído y muchas veces maleducado, lo había consentido demasiado, pero eso tenía un límite, o por lo menos debería tenerlo.

—¡Hay que sacarlo de la casa! —gritó, histérico, su pequeño hermano.

—¿Porqué? —cuestionó ya harto de la actitud que había tenido su hermano durante toda la maldita mañana. —Dame un buen argumento y lo haré.

Afrodita gruño, casi se pudo escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes. Se levantó de golpe y camino de un lado al otro en la cocina, inquieto, o más bien indeciso. ¿Debía abrir la boca o no? Claro que, de hacerlo, rompería la promesa hecha entre él y su amado padre hacía ya tiempo, durante su infancia y la adolescencia de Albafica. Tenía unos seis años cuando su padre se había arrodillado a su lado en el jardín, a hablarle sobre los frecuentes «delirios» que el pequeño sufría, los cuales su madre había decidido suprimir con medicamentos, algo que obviamente nunca resulto, pues eran tan reales como las rosas del jardín. La supuesta enfermedad de Afrodita nunca debió de sufrirla él sino Albafica, o ambos, cualquiera de las dos opciones había contentado de sobremanera a Lugonis. Pero, para decepción y desconcierto de su padre, Albafica nunca mostró signos de haber heredado los dones de Diurno.

—Eso no es relevante. — chilló Afrodita. Albafica se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. —Alba, por favor.

Su hermano resopló y se levanto de su asiento, disponiéndose a cumplir su palabra y, al no recibir un motivo convincente, seguiría cuidando de aquel hombre. Admiraba que su hermano quisiese protegerlo, le ponía muy contento de hecho, pero no le gustaba que quisiese deshacerse de aquel hombre solo por capricho o disgusto. No había pasado por alto las muecas que había hecho su hermano al cargarlo, no de miedo sino algo más parecido al asco. Lo repudiaba sin razón aparente.

—¡Él es malo!

Albafica se detuvo bajo el umbral de la cocina.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó el mayor ya harto. —¿Quién te entiende? Entraste corriendo cuando lo encontramos y no te quejaste cuando te pedí traerlo adentro. ¡Pero ahora sales con que es peligroso!

—¡Tu no entiendes! —masculló.

—Explicame entonces. —Nuevamente se cruzó de brazos y espero una respuesta por parte de su hermano. —Iré a cambiarle los vendajes. —resopló.

Con este eran tres días desde que el extraño había aparecido de la nada en su casa y él había tenido la buena voluntad de cuidarlo, tal vez guiado por la extraña emoción que había sentido al verle entre las rosas, una momentánea exaltación que solo ocurría al topar con cierto grupo de gente. En un inicio le había asustado la reacción que tendrían sus padres si llegaban a enterarse que su hijo tenía algo raro, principalmente le aterro la reacción que tendría su padre, pues él parecía tener grandes expectativas sobre él. No quería decepcionarlo como tampoco sufrir lo mismo que su pequeño hermano, así que simplemente se acostumbro a sentir aquello, después de todo solo le pasaba con apenas un puñado de gente, tal como Ángelo y los gemelos, o incluso hubo veces en las que la presencia de su hermano y la de su padre le alteraban.

Esta vez, el salto que pego su interior fue un poco más prolongado a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Al pisar la sala de estar, la única habitación donde podían hospedar —momentáneamente— al desconocido, se llevó una buena sorpresa. Los mullidos sillones estaban ubicados de forma que todos vislumbraran, a través de grandes ventanales, el jardín de rosas que su padre solía comparar inflado el pecho de orgullo con los Campos Elíseos, pero que ahora había sido devastado por la tormenta. Contra las paredes, colgaban cuadros pintados por su madre y estantes repletos de libros. En uno de los sillones más grandes, el que incluso hacía que Albafica tuviese los pies colgando al sentarse, estaba su inquilino, sentado, sosteniéndose el abdomen y estrujando las vendas. Las magnificas alas negras habían desaparecido de su espalda, pero aun quedaba un rastro de plumas en el mueble y la alfombra.

Albafica sintió la repentina exaltación ante la presencia del ser, acompañada de un débil escalofríos al ver las heridas en su espalda: dos cicatrices oscuras, levemente inclinadas hacia el centro por donde Albafica se imagino estaban las alas.

El desconocido, frunciendo el ceño ante la molestia en su abdomen, lo fulmino con la mirada. Tenía los ojos lilas, fieros y experimentados, a Albafica le dio la impresión de que había visto más que cualquier otro humano en este mundo.

—Tu. —siseo el extraño. —Lugonis... ¡Maldito! —Intentó levantarse, pero, tras gemir y apretarse aun más la herida, volvió a caer sentado en el sillón mullido, ahora ya adaptado a su forma. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a...?! —Aun estaba algo aturdido, mareado; todo el cuarto le daba vueltas, así que incluso el repentino acercamiento de Albafica le sorprendió.

—¿Conoces a mi padre? —Debajo de aquella pregunta desesperada, había una súplica.

Deseaba por sobre todas las cosas volver a ver a su padre, pero le bastaba con saber que él estaba bien en algún lugar del mundo. Ni siquiera le interesaban las razones por las que había decidido irse.

—¿Tu... padre?

Albafica asintió levemente.

Durante unos momentos el de cabellos plateados se dedico a observarlo detenidamente, ladeando la cabeza de a ratos para tener una mejor perspectiva de sus rasgos. Era similar a Lugonis en algunos aspectos, pero estos eran solamente pequeños rasgos característicos de la familia. Aquel muchacho era una versión más joven del Diurno. Ni siquiera tenía indicios de las ojeras y las arrugas que tenía su padre o las escurridizas canas que comenzaban a notársele al mayor. Todo en él era tan fresco y agradable como el aire fresco del amanecer, algo que hacía tiempo aquel hombre había dejado de sentir sobre la piel, pero que aun lograba hacerse una idea de como debía ser la sensación.

Albafica, por unos momentos, se planteó la idea de tomarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo. Quería saber, estaba desesperado por saber el paradero de su amado padre.

—Ese maldito, ¿es tu padre? —dijo como si se tratase de una especie de broma. Sonrió con cierta malicia.

Albafica retrocedió unos pasos, precavido. Su sonrisa y tono de voz fueron dignos de desconfianza.

—¡Pero mira que casualidad! Justo cuando buscaba algo con que fastidiar a ese desgraciado. —Aun herido y con el cuerpo algo adormecido pero el dolor a flor de piel, logró levantarse. La mueca de dolor que no le importó ocultar no ensombreció ni un poco su alegría. ¡Al fin podría demostrarle a aquel Diurno que osar lastimar a su señor tendría consecuencias!

Le habían enseñado a no retroceder ante el dolor, y eso demostraba en ese instante. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando atrapar al muchacho y, tal vez, jugar un poco con él antes de enviarle un mensaje a Lugonis. Primero no lo había logrado, el muchacho, seguro al ser el hijo de un Diurno y al estar él aun desorientado y por no mencionar gravemente herido, se escurrió con facilidad. A la segunda logro cazarle por el cabello y arrojarlo al suelo.

Ahora solo le quedaba pensar que haría con él, si mantenerlo vivo o no, o si atrapar a su hermanito y amenazar con este a Lugonis pues, hasta donde él sabia, era el más pequeño quien había acompañado unas veces al Diurno y no su hijo mayor.

—Le enseñaré a ese bastardo a no atentar contra mi señor. —Esta vez, sus palabras y sonrisa lograron sacarle un buen escalofríos a Albafica.

¡Crack!

Pero antes de poder arrastrarlo del cabello o abrir la boca para atemorizar al muchacho aun más, se desplomó en el suelo tras romperse lo que en un principio Albafica creyó era vidrio, pero no. Había sido el jarrón favorito de su padre el que se estrelló en la cabeza del agresor. Tan entretenido estaba él, pensando que hacerle al hijo de Lugonis, que no se percato de la presencia del otro y de que estaba mucho más débil de lo que imaginaba, tanto como para sucumbir a una pieza de alfarería.

—Te lo dije. —replicó Afrodita aun sosteniendo las manijas del jarrón de arcilla, una pieza que anteriormente había sido exquisita.

Su hermano no respondió, simplemente intercambio miradas con Afrodita y observo, boquiabierto, al hombre nuevamente inconsciente en el suelo.

**95**

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —masculló en voz baja. Estaba seguro que al terminar ese día estaría con la mandíbula adolorida de tanto apretar los dientes. —¡Te irás esta misma noche!

Aunque la idea le desagradaba, hubiera preferido tener cualquier Nocturno en su casa menos a ese, pues sabia que, por mera diversión, soltaría la lengua frente a su hermano, quebrantando así el deseo de su padre, el mismo que había durado diez largos años sin peligrar un poco. La promesa que le había hecho a su padre, donde le juraba que nadie le insinuaría siquiera a Albafica la presencia de los Guardianes, estaba en jaque ante la presencia de ese hombre.

—Ten por sentado que lo haría si pudiera. —sonrió a pesar de encontrarse algo cabizbajo, pues durante la última batalla en los cielos sus alas habían acabado maltrechas. —Pero, dejame preguntarte, ¿es mi presencia la que te molesta o lo que pueda causarle yo a tu hermano?

—Los aborrezco a todos ustedes. —respondió cortante. —A ti principalmente.

Su padre le había hablado sobre todos los Nocturnos conocidos, incluso le había relatado la vaga imagen que tenía del señor de la noche, Hades, un hombre que, según las palabras de su padre, era despiadado y solo ansiaba matar a la Reina Diurna y así ennegrecer el cielo con ayuda de sus fieles guerreros. Aunque su padre no se había detenido mucho a hablar de Hades, pues solo la Reina Diurna, Atenea, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Lugonis siempre le había advertido acerca de la Élite del Rey, aquellos con el mismo potencial que la Élite de la Reina, principalmente le había hablado acerca de aquel enfrente suyo.

Albafica se acerco con cautela, teniendo aun fresco el golpe en la cabeza que se había dado por culpa de su no tan grato inquilino. Observó al hombre de cabellos plateados con algo de desprecio, o por lo menos lo intento, pues su mente, tal vez aun magnetizada por la visión de las alas negras entre el rosal, le atribuyó la repentina agresión a la desorientación y al dolor que debía de sentir en el abdomen. Se esforzó en acentuar su ceño fruncido y parecer molesto no solo con el desconocido sino también con su hermano, pues, bien, lo había defendido, ¡no había dudado en salir en su rescate! Pero eso no justificaba el hecho de haber destruido una pieza de lo más costosa, ¡sola valía más que toda la casa! Y ahora descansaba en una bolsa de consorcio junto con el resto de la mugre. Aunque, si bien le había molestado el capital perdido, le había afectado aun más por ser uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de su padre. Albafica no se consideraba tan codicioso como para dejar sin comer a su pequeño hermano por un trozo de alfarería..., aunque la idea si se la había planteado tras reaccionar su cerebro, solo que él no era el tipo de persona capaz de realizarla.

Se sobó el cuello y suspiró, agotado. No solo había tenido que limpiar, sino también que cocinar.

—Por más... extraño que fueses —dijo al no encontrar un adjetivo mejor que lo definiese. —, no haz comido en, por lo menos, tres días, pues no estoy al tanto de tu vida. —Se apoyo en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. —Así que espero no te moleste comer con las manos atadas.

Afrodita inflo de orgullo el pecho ante la actitud de su hermano.

Aun con las manos amarradas detrás de su espalda en una maraña de nudos y cinta adhesiva, el hombre se permitió sonreír.

—Lo reconsiderare. — Albafica alzó una ceja ante semejante respuesta. —Por cierto, lindura —La mueca de fastidio en el rostro del muchacho le complació de sobremanera.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así.

—A eso iba. Aunque dejame decirte que no te quedaría nada mal... —dijo ensanchando la sonrisa. —Ya que conviviremos por un tiempo, creo que sería correcto que me digas tu nombre.

Afrodita estrujo la tela de su pantalón.

—Di el tuyo primero. —Su hermano torció el labio, parecía no gustarle la situación.

Él pareció pensarlo, aunque decidió hacerlo ante la evidente inquietud de Afrodita.

—Minos. —se inclinó levemente.

—¿Cómo el rey de Creta? —preguntó, incrédulo, calculando las posibilidades que había de que el tal Minos le estuviese tomando el pelo.

—Como el rey de Creta. —confirmó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Parecía haberle causado gracia su pregunta.

Minos lo miró expectante, dándole a entender que era su turno de presentarse. Albafica volvió a torcer la boca.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te miento? —Mentalmente se cuestionó: ¿Cómo sabía él que "Minos" no le mentía?

—Oh, descuida. Lo sabré. Eh pasado gran parte de mi vida rodeado de mentirosos. —sonrió y, por unos momentos, observó de reojo a Afrodita. —No tienes idea de las mentiras que dice la gente.

Su hermano menor se mostró indignado, pero no hizo otra cosa que observar con despreció al de cabellos plateados. Albafica lo dejo pasar.

Suspiró antes de hablar. Minos podía mentirle todo lo que quisiese, pero él no se rebajaría a su lado.

—Albafica. —dijo de mala gana. Su mente lo recompensó al hacerle evidente que no volvería a escuchar el adjetivo «lindura»

La sonrisa de Minos esta vez fue momentánea. Toda su atención, al igual que la de su hermano, se centró repentinamente en los ventanales de vidrio agrietado, más allá de las rosas, en algún punto de la medianera cubierta de árboles frutales que separaban la casa de un terreno baldío. Afrodita contuvo las ganas de retroceder un paso, aunque el amague lo había hecho.

Durante unos escasos segundos, el mismo Albafica juró haber sentido una corriente eléctrica recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Al dirigir su mirada al jardín, dispuesto a averiguar que tenía ocupados tanto a su inquilino como a su hermano, solo logró desconcertarse aun más, pues allí no había nada salvo los tonos rojizos que comenzaban a teñir el jardín y, más al fondo, las formaciones de nubes que contrastaban con el cielo del atardecer.

Escuchó a su hermanó tragar saliva. Algo le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina.

Resopló. Se acercó a cerrar las cortinas y terminar de una buena vez con el espectáculo.

Las dos sombras blancas se movieron con sigilo entre las ramas del cerezo. Sus ropas blancas flamearon al viento, las alas deslumbraron bajo la luz del sol y las plumas que volaron con el viento se perdieron de vista.

—¿Cómo crees que lo tome Lugonis? —habló con calma un pelirrojo cómodamente sentado en la rama del árbol.

—Mal, muy mal. No solo le caerá mal saber que Minos esta con vida, sino también el hecho de que esté en su casa..., junto a sus hijos. —De un mordisco terminó con la última manzana del jardín y dejo caer el corazón de la fruta al suelo.

Camus lo miró con desaprobación. Su plan había sido desde un principio el de dejar el lugar tal y como lo habían encontrado, sin ninguna anomalía, ni siquiera la más pequeña. Pero, cuando planeó aquello, no había tenido en cuenta que contaba con el apoyo de Milo.

—Sería conveniente hablar primero con Atenea, y que ella decida si dialogar con Hades o detener al Nocturno. —declaró Camus tras echarle un último vistazo a la casa de su camarada.

Desplegaron sus alas, dispuestos a marcharse. Ya habían visto suficiente, y, además, pronto caería la noche, terminando así con su reinado.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento logró atravesar los cristales y llevar consigo el perfume de sahumerios hasta el interior de la casa.

* * *

Espero no haya ningún error... si es que lo hay lo corregiré con paciencia, de otro modo no puedo, lo voy a pasar por alto. Espero haya estado bonito ;W;


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por los reviews, me realzan los ánimos, enserio. Gracias **Celeste de Piscis** y **Ana** o3o_

_ No me gusta tardarme mucho pero... ashh es que tengo un lió de hojas increíble..._

_Bueno, aquí, perdón si Lugonis sale extra Oc, pero necesitaba hacerlo así XD_

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos autores, Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en caso de Lost Canvas :) _

* * *

Capítulo III

Los pasos de ambos no dejaban de hacer eco en el extenso pasillo blanco que culminaba en la sala del trono. Sus sombras bailaban con el juego de luces y sombras que provocaba el temblor de las velas sobre los enormes candelabros en el cielo raso. No había ventanas, como tampoco alfombras o guardias que vigilaran la entrada a la sala, todos debían de estar allí dentro. Ya podían imaginárselo: Todos los miembros de la Élite de la Reina parados a ambos costados del trono de su joven señora —una muchacha cálida, comprensiva e inteligente, como también la más hermosa— formando un semicírculo donde solo faltaba ellos dos. Los demás, aquellos de menor rango pero no por eso los menos queridos, estarían sentados en las gradas a los costados del salón ovalado, cuchicheando y admirando la belleza de su joven señora mientras aguardaban la llegada de los dos miembros de la Élite faltantes, pues, como era costumbre, al terminar el día, todos debían reunirse en la sala del trono y reportarse. Primero lo hacían los Guardias de Élite, luego los demás. Así debían ser las cosas y ese día no se haría una excepción a la regla.

Las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par. La madera crujió junto con las bisagras que comenzaban a oxidarse después de tantos años. El murmullo de la sala se apago con la llegada de ambos.

Camus avanzaba cauteloso aun estando entre sus camaradas; su mirada, generalmente indiferente, estaba fija en su reina, quien, sentada en el trono de cristal ubicado sobre una plataforma, se alzaba por sobre todas las cabezas allí presentes. Por otro lado, Milo iba con la frente en alto, aunque, en lugar de aquella sonrisa cálida, algunas veces un tanto arrogante, había seriedad y respeto hacía la hermosa muchacha que descansaba entre mullidos almohadones junto con las majestuosas sus alas blancas, cuyas largas plumas caían del trono como torrentes de agua.

Ambos guerreros se arrodillaron ante su reina. La joven Atenea les sonrió con esa dulzura que solo ella poseía.

—Mi señora, lamentamos profundamente nuestra tardanza, pero hemos encontrado algo interesante durante nuestro recorrido. —explico Milo con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin moverse de su posición.

Shion, el principal consejero de la Reina, siempre parado junto al trono de Atenea, dejo de garabatear en el libro forrado con terciopelo café y observó curioso a los recién llegados.

El silencio de Atenea les indicó que tenían permiso de proseguir.

—Como sabe, mi señora, durante nuestra última batalla contra los Guardianes Nocturnos, se logró derribar a Minos, miembro de la Élite del Rey.

Atenea lo interrumpió: —A costas de un precio altísimo. —suspiró angustiada. Nunca le había gustado pelear con Hades, el Rey Nocturno, a quien apreciaba de sobremanera, pero con quien diferían en algunas ideas, algo que se entrometía en su amistad y había comenzado la pelea hace y tanto que ninguno recordaba exactamente cuando.

Camus asintió.

—Al grano, por favor. —Shion se masajeo la sien. Estaba cansado y quería terminar de una vez allí. Tanta tardanza por parte de Camus y Milo le habían dado trabajo extra, ya que, como se aclaro anteriormente, primero debían reportarse la Élite y luego los demás, y solo después que Shion terminase de apuntar todo lo que escuchase y su opinión al respecto, podían descansar.

—Minos está vivo... bajo los cuidados del humano Albafica. —soltó Milo.

El bolígrafo de Shion rodó por el suelo de mármol. La boca de Atenea formo una perfecta O, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Fue Lugonis quien rompió el intenso momento:

—¿Albafica? —Dio un paso adelante, rompiendo la perfecta formación. —¡Mi hijo! —exclamó exasperado.

Los gemelos lo tomaron por ambos brazos antes de que Lugonis se abalanzada sobre Camus y Milo en busca de respuestas.

—Atenea. —Con una relativa facilidad escapo del agarre de Saga y Kanon. Avanzó frente a su Reina y se arrodilló a los pies de trono. Prosiguió con la cabeza gacha al igual que sus camaradas: —Permítame enmendar mi falla.

—No. —Lugonis no pudo evitar observarla indignado. —Albafica, según haz aclarado en tus informes, no es más que un humano. Por lo tanto, ni tu, ni yo, ni Hades podemos interferir en su vidas. —Lugonis volvió a bajar la cabeza. —Además, aun si decido dejarte ir, primero debería de tratarlo con Hades, pues él debe estar enterado y, por supuesto, aceptar la ejecución de su gente. —Ella suspiró. —Yo también querría lo mismo si uno de ustedes estuviese en esa situación, así que me imagino que él debe de estar preocupado y no haría más que empeorar las cosas decidir el destino de su ejercito por nuestra cuenta.

»En caso de que Hades niegue la ejecución o detención de su gente, cualquiera de las opciones, aunque eso ahora no tiene relevancia; no podemos hacer otra cosa que resignarnos a eso. Así se acordaron las cosas, Lugonis.

—¡Pero si ellos han comenzado rompiendo las reglas! —insistió. Sacando a relucir la rivalidad que siempre hubo entre los guardianes del día y la noche. —Estoy seguro que ellos no respetarían el acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿estás insinuando que seamos nosotros quienes termines por destruir las pocas reglas que continúan en pie, la poca paz que nos queda con Hades?¿Propones acaso ponernos a su nivel? Por así decirlo. —La voz de Atenea era calma, firme; pero le temblaban las manos y las frotaba constantemente.

Lugonis suspiró.

—No, mi señora. Por supuesto que no.

Atenea sonrió complacida.

—Dime, Lugonis. —habló Shion. Su discípulo, Mu, quien ocuparía el puesto de consejero principal y mano derecha de la Reina cuando muriese, se acerco a alcanzarle el bolígrafo que aun yacía en el suelo. —¿Acaso no está Afrodita viviendo con Albafica? —preguntó curioso. Agradeció a su alumno con una sonrisa y continuó garabateando antes de perder los detalles de aquella junta.

Lugonis asintió antes de volver a su lugar y esperar, paciente, a que todos los de menor rango terminasen con sus reportes.

—¿Crees que Afrodita mantenga a raya a Minos? —murmuró Ángelo con una sonrisa torcida. Él confiaba en la fuerza de Afrodita aunque siempre le recalcase lo contrario, pero desconocía la capacidad del Nocturno. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de cruzarselo.

—No hay nada que temer mientras Minos no salga de la propiedad. —declaró con total seguridad.

El semblante de Lugonis se volvió duro y el aire a su alrededor sobrecargado, haciendo dificil el respirar. Aunque se mostraba sereno, deseaba, en silencio, siendo su conciencia la única testigo de tal petición, haber desmembrado a aquel Nocturno cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cosa que, seguramente, no volvería a tener. Minos era, después de todo, un oponente formidable y había sido casualidad que durante su batalla cruzara por sobre la residencia de sus hijos, la cual era, gracias a una barrera invisible, inexpugnable..., o eso era lo que quería pensar, pues al menos los Nocturnos de menor rango habían caído paralizados tras acercarse a unos metros de la propiedad.

Los reportes de los de menor rango no habían variado mucho. Solo uno que otro había cambiado el _«sin relevancias»_ por otra cosa que tampoco era de gran importancia.

Al terminar la junta, la Reina fue la primera en retirarse acompañada de Camus y Milo, con quienes tenía algo que discutir, y, obviamente, por Shion, que no veía la hora de poner a prueba las habilidades de Mu y tomarse un merecido descanso mientras la propia Reina evaluaba su desempeño.

Lugonis emprendió la marcha. Vamos, no tenía tiempo de aguantar las preguntas de sus compañeros, y, de tenerlo, no estaba de humor. ¡Su hijo estaba cerca de un Nocturno! ¿Cómo no estar preocupado? Pues el conocimiento que tenía su hijo acerca de los Guardianes —el cual, según le había informado Afrodita, era nulo— estaba en juego con Minos cerca. ¿Cómo protegería a Albafica si llegaba a enterarse de todo? Simplemente no podría podría, Albafica quedaría involucrado al instante y, al ser un simple humano, su vida, según las normas de los Guardianes, no era relevante. Moriría y a Lugonis no debía de importarle.

Lugonis recordaba claramente el día en que había desaparecido de la vida de sus hijos —más exactamente de la de Albafica, pues a Afrodita lo veía a menudo—. Su hijo mayor había cumplido quince, y como Albafica hasta ese momento no había mostrado señal de haber heredado la capacidad de ser Guardián del día, Lugonis, decepcionado, no tuvo más motivos para quedarse allí y abandonar por más tiempo a la Reina Diurna. Así que esa misma noche había partido. Desde ese día había sido Afrodita quien le contaba todo lo que a la familia se refería, incluso el «incidente» de su madre —la pobre mujer no había soportado la desaparición de su esposo— y las cosas que hacía y no hacía Albafica.

«Debo enmendar mi error» pensó mientras caminaba por el extenso pasillo por el que habían aparecido Camus y Milo, admirando la noche a través de los grandes ventanales y la ciudad en tierra que brillaba gracias a las luces artificiales antes de que el castillo abandonase ese plano hasta el próximo amanecer.

**95**

Afrodita acudió al castillo tan rápido como este apareció en el cielo junto con el alba, entre los grandes cúmulos de nubes que la gente asociaba al algodón. Aunque tenía tiempo hasta el atardecer, cuando el castillo de los Diurnos comenzaba a pasar al otro plano y el de Hades aparecían al caer la noche, él había decidido aparecer a primera hora a toda prisa, pues su hermano —más exhausto de lo normal— aun dormía, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

—¡¿Hasta cuando pensabas guardártelo?! —bramó Lugonis, azotando el escritorio de roble, mandando a volar los documentos que debía entregar a Shion antes del mediodía. —¡Dime, Afrodita!

—No podía dejarlo solo. —Se excusó con la mirada fija en la alfombra café, delineando con la mirada el diseño cuadriculado y buscando alguna anomalía en él. Tantas veces lo había mirado que ya podía trazarlo con los ojos cerrados. Frunció el ceño y tragó saliva antes de enfrentar a su padre. —Además... ¡Me habrías gritado también! Aunque lo sacase de la casa me habrías regañado. —masculló. Sin importar cuando hiciera, su padre no se conformaba. —Solo por ser yo. Estoy seguro de que si Alba estuviera en mi lugar no le harías tanto drama, pero no. ¡Lamento no ser Albafica, tu preferido! —Comenzó.

Sus juntas nunca habían variado. Comenzaban como un interrogatorio y terminaban, sin excepciones, sacando el tema del favoritismo. Era Lugonis quien lo sacaba a relucir.

—No digas eso. —dijo Lugonis apretando los dientes. —Los quiero a ambos.

—¡Oh, por favor! —dijo irónico. —Siempre quisiste que fuera Albafica, se te cayo el rostro cuando fui yo quien empezó a ver cosas y no él.

Lugonis caminó hasta el sillón junto a la chimenea y se dejó caer pesadamente. Se limpio el sudor de la frente y suspiró.

—Ese no importa ahora. —Afrodita gruñó, pues evadía el tema como siempre. Antes de poder replicar, su padre prosiguió: —Camus y Milo han venido con el chisme, mientras tu... ¡Tu seguro esperabas deshacerte de tu hermano!

—¿Puedes dejar de juzgarme? —sonrió irónico. Le temblaba el labio inferior. —¡Es mi hermano! Eh pasado más tiempo con él que tu. Le envidio, si, pues a pesar de ser yo quien ocupara tu lugar él tiene muchas cosas que ni tu ni yo lograremos jamás, pero ¿acaso me crees capaz de llegar a ese extremo? —Él apreciaba mucho a su padre, le admiraba, pero el afecto no era correspondido como le gustaba pensar.

Su padre siempre había preferido a Albafica, siempre, pero luego de que este resulto ser tan corriente como su madre, Afrodita había pensado que ahora le dedicaría tiempo a él... y así había sido —aunque no como él había pensado—: tiempo para interrogarlo acerca de lo que hacía o no hacía su hermano, aun preservando las vagas esperanzas de que su hijo mayor despertara como Guardián de Atenea en el momento menos pensado. Y por eso Afrodita le odiaba, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero odiaba a su padre más de lo que su mente divisaba, pues, según había descubierto con los años, a pesar de preferir a Albafica, no parecía quererlo más que para ser él un Guardián también, el hijo perfecto desde su punto de vista. Lugonis nunca hablaba sobre otra cosa.

El silencio de su padre le provoco dolor de cabeza, pues no había negado nada hasta el momento.

—No era la tarea de Camus y Milo. —insistió. —Ahora todos saben que uno de mis hijos es...

—¡Normal! —interrumpió. Hasta ese día, el detalle de que Albafica era humano lo sabían él, su padre, la Reina y Shion. —¿Qué tiene de malo? A nadie le interesa, nadie aquí es tan... tu. Tan egoísta.

—Tu eres el egoísta.

—No padre. Eres tu el que siempre piensa en nosotros como solo... objetos. Nunca me has preguntado, por ejemplo, _«¿Cómo le fue a Alba en el trabajo?» _Solo quieres que sea tu heredero, que se vuelva un sucesor perfecto y nada más, piensas solo en ser el padre del mejor súbdito de Atenea y nada más.

—No debe interesarme la vida de un simple humano. — dijo sin más. —Ahora me dirás cada cosa que haga ese Nocturno.

Afrodita resopló. ¿Acaso no tenía ese hombre algo de vergüenza al hablar de tal forma? Y ¿Cómo podía él hablar de su padre con tanta dedicación, con tanto afecto inventado? Solo le amaba cuando estaba lejos, pero al acercársele y recordar lo interesado que era, le producía asco. Ahora mismo tenía unas ganas de vomitar incapaces de aguantar, no pensaba en otra cosa que encerrarse en la casa incluso teniendo a ese intruso allí..., bueno, realmente no era tan molesto como le gustaba exagerar, por el momento no había hecho gran cosa, simplemente se había apoderado del sillón y oscurecido la sala, siguiendo de pies a cabeza la ley principal.

«Los Guardianes del día tienen prohibido vivir bajo la luna. Así mismo, los Guardianes de la noche no podrán presenciar el día» Repitió mentalmente Afrodita mientras, a través de los ventanales de la oficina de su padre, veía el castillo negro desaparecer a medida que el sol tocaba sus paredes de piedra. El hogar de Hades pasaría en unos segundos a otro plano hasta que la noche caiga nuevamente sobre la tierra de los humanos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nuevamente, agradezco los Review y esta vez me disculpo por mi tardanza, las fiestas me golpearon mal, me han distraído por completo. Espero les agrade el cap. Como notarán (o tal vez no) creo mi forma de relatar es diferente en el principio, eso todavía no lo explico XD_

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos autores, Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en caso de Lost Canvas :) _

* * *

Capítulo IV

No estaba, ¡No estaba! Su hermano se había esfumado en un descuido. Nuevamente lo había desobedecido, de eso estaba más que seguro.

«¡Castígalo!» Le decía la gente. «Quítale el celular, que sin eso los jóvenes no viven.» Era buena idea..., pero, ¡no! ¡Qué ocurrencia! No le quitaría el teléfono pues, por lo menos, así conocía la ubicación de su hermano. Pero ahora Afrodita había decidido apagarlo, ¿cierto? Él siempre le contestaba. Era probable que Afrodita estuviese con Ángelo o los gemelos, o incluso con Camus y Milo, que vivían a dos cuadras.

Los llamó.

Ángelo y los gemelos tampoco contestaron, y Camus y Milo se habían ido de viaje, lo había olvidado completamente.

Presa de la desesperación, pensó «Deben estar con Ángelo..., mofándose de mi» Intentando calmarse un poco. Una vez, Afrodita se había escapado a la casa de Ángelo y allí estuvo todo un día completo, ocultándose de Albafica, quien no le había recriminado nada cuando volvió sino que estuvo toda la noche en silencio, ya que era notable la molestia que le causaba aveces su presencia a Afrodita. Los días como esos, en los que su presencia estaba de más, Albafica no supo hacer otra cosa que cerrar la boca y mantener distancia.

«Debe estar riéndose con Ángelo» se confortó, aunque aun no podía curvar ni un poco los labios, ni aliviar la tensión de su rostro.

Bajó por la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones superiores y cruzó la sala, ignorando completamente la oscuridad y las cortinas que se cerraban ni bien salía el sol.

—Siempre se va a la madrugada, ¿tan tonto eres que no te das cuenta? —Minos sonreía, siempre se reía, o por lo menos si lo hacía las veces que cruzaba miradas con él.

Albafica se congelo en medio de la sala, lo buscó entre las penumbras que Minos insistía en mantener durante el día. De no haber sido por la tenue luz de la cocina, no podría haberlo visto. Para su alivio, Minos estaba echado en el sillón. Sus ojos lilas parecían realzarse entre las penumbras. Albafica tuvo la impresión de que pasaba mucho tiempo entre ellas.

—¿Dónde está? —cuestionó autoritario, no estaba de humor para discutir.

Minos chasqueó la lengua. —Supongo que con Lugonis.

Albafica tragó saliva, pues, para él, su padre hacía tiempo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

—Por cierto. —prosiguió Minos, ladeando el rostro de un lado al otro, recorriendo una vez más la sala con la mirada, distinguiendo cada misero detalle incluso en la oscuridad. —¿Hay algo en esta casa que te pertenezca?

—¡No tengo tiempo para...!

Minos lo interrumpió:—Responde a mi pregunta. —dijo con tono mandón. —O no te digo.

Albafica gruño, era una amenaza patética, pero aun así lo movió de lugar.

—Todo es mío. —dijo al fin.

—No mientas. Todo es de tu padre. —El muchacho rodó los ojos. ¿A qué quería llegar con eso? —¡Todo dice Lugonis! —La nota adjunta en su rostro parecía decir: Excepto el sillón, que es mió pues así lo eh decidido.

—Entonces, ¿porqué preguntas? —masculló. —¡Ya, dime dónde está mi hermano!

—Aun si te dijera, no podrías ir. —rió. —Está con el bastardo de tu padre.

—Ya basta de llamarlo de esa forma. ¡No lo conoces! —Ese día, precisamente, no constaba con la paciencia para soportar tremendas acusaciones.

—Claro que lo conozco. —Hizo una mueca. Parecía no agradarle el simple hecho de conocer a Lugonis. —Es un bastardo que abandonó a su hijo por que no le fue de utilidad.

La palabra «abandono» resonó en su cabeza; siempre le supo amarga. Odiaba escucharla, mucho más pronunciarla, y por eso mismo, Albafica evitaba usarla, pues le agradaba más pensar que su padre había tenido una razón más solida y compleja que el simple desamorío.

—Nada de lo que hay aquí es tuyo, ni siquiera tu ropa. —insistió Minos.

¡Y cuánta razón tenía!

Albafica prefirió no mirar su ropa, la blanca camisa eternamente holgada y los jeans malgastados que, de pura casualidad, le quedaban ajustados. Minos estaba en lo cierto y lo más seguro era que presumía acerca de su poder deductivo, o le recalcaba lo transparente que era a pesar de ser reservado y algo arisco.

Albafica, por el simple hecho de fingir que todo estaba bien, había mantenido la casa tal y como su padre la había dejado al marcharse, ya que le reconfortaba y resultaba grato ver el rostro de sus padres en todo. Se había vuelto, con el tiempo, algo enfermizo incluso a sus ojos. Albafica no había recibido los problemas que conllevo la partida de su padre de la misma forma que su hermano, como tampoco lo había afectado tanto como a su madre —quien, para amargura de ambos, principalmente del mayor, había recurrido a un método insensato y egoísta para deshacerse de la pena—. La única habitación que no recibía los cuidados de las demás era la que antes había ocupado el matrimonio, la cual mantenía cerrada e incluso evitaba, pues, a pesar de contener gran parte de la esencia de ambos —su madre y padre— le traía malos recuerdos; allí habían encontrado a la mujer tras unos días de silencioso encierro tras la desaparición de Lugonis.

Suspiró entrecortado.

—¿Dónde está? —cuestionó nuevamente, esforzándose esta vez en no hacer evidente el tambaleo en su tono de voz.

—En el cielo.

Tragó saliva. Intentó hacerse una idea de la gracia que podría tener jugar con tales cosas.

—Es demasiado complicado para ti. No entenderías.

—Tu no sabes nada de mi, como tampoco de mi familia. —Con los dientes apretados.

Minos parecía saber que decir para hacerlo tragar saliva o morderse los labios, también como cerrarle el estómago y resecarle la boca si era necesario.

—No puedes saber si soy capaz o no de comprender.

Minos alzó una ceja y rió. De los dos, él parecía ser el único que se divertía, pues Albafica —si bien la preocupación había disminuido progresiva, aunque no completamente— no encontraba agradable abrir los ojos a lo vacía y deprimente que eran su hogar y vida.

—No lo harás. —Minos se levantó del sillón y camino de mala gana hasta el ventanal con cortinas de terciopelo borgoña. Apartó tan solo unos milímetros la tela, dejando entrar un delgado halo de luz del que escapo rápidamente, como si le hiciese daño, algo que Albafica mismo comprobó era mentiras, ¡él mismo lo había traído desde afuera y Minos no se había hecho polvo o derretido! —Dime entonces, ¿los ves?

«¿"Los ves"?» repitió la pregunta en su cabeza algo confundido.

Antes de dar un paso, observó a Minos con desconfianza.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya me alejé. —resopló. Se recostó contra la pared más cercana y se cruzó de brazos.

Albafica se acercó a la ventana cubierta lo más despacio posible, sin apartarle la vista a Minos de encima, pues así podía ver que se mantuviese estático en su lugar, como también verificar si el escalofríos que le provocaba verlo era temor.

—La cortina. No vayas a correrla demasiado o se darán cuenta y esconderán. Claro que eso da igual para alguien incapaz de verlos.

»Son atentos estando separados, pero, ahora mismo, seguro están peleando y no se percatarán de nada si corres tan solo un poco la cortina.

Albafica hizo caso a la recomendación, no perdía nada intentándolo. Pero aun no entendía, exactamente ¿qué debía de ver en el jardín? Minos seguramente estaba mofándose de él..., ¿o era solo para hacerlo bajar la guardia?

Lo abría enfrentado y así arruinar su plan —el supuesto plan que Albafica, un poco paranoico en su presencia, creyó estar cumpliendo de pies a cabeza— de no haber sentido una brisa similar a la de la otra vez colarse por la pequeña abertura en la cortina y nublar momentáneamente sus sentidos, como ocasionalmente le pasaba. Estaba presente el mismo perfume a sahumerios y una brisa cálida demasiado similar... a la de su padre.

Dejó de respirar momentáneamente.

Era similar, pero no era él, estaba seguro.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su padre, tanto que incluso había olvidado sus rasgos, sus gestos y voz, pero no eso, no la sensación que tenía al estar él cerca, la misma que prevalecía dentro de la propiedad.

—¿Saga y Kanon? —murmuró.

Estaba a punto de correr la cortina y salir al patio a por los gemelos, pero la mano de Minos sobre la suya se lo impidió. Le cubrió la boca también, evitando que grite del susto. Se había movido demasiado rápido para que Albafica pudiese percibirlo y, mínimo, debía haberlo espantado.

—Van a escucharte. —le susurró al oído. —Te soltaré, pero no grites ni vuelvas a intentar correr la cortina.

No respiró ni exhalo cuando Minos le dejó.

Frunció el ceño molesto ante el breve hormigueo en sus labios y muñeca, donde había tocado las manos frías. A todo su ser le incomodaba tenerlo cerca.

Volvió a correr la cortina, tan solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que uno de sus ojos viera el jardín de rosas y más allá la medianera y los cerezos. La sensación que le daba la presencia de Saga y Kanon seguía allí. Ellos no se habían ido, o eso le decía su instinto, pues no los veía. Tal vez se habían ocultado, tal y como había dicho Minos.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó en voz baja. ¡Ah, la curiosidad pudo con él! —Se que están allí, pero...

—¿Sabes? —Alzó una ceja. —¿Cómo es eso de que sabes?

No podía evitar mostrarse completamente interesado en las palabras del muchacho.

Albafica lo miró como si lo hubiesen insultado. Apretó con fuerza el terciopelo y le echo un último vistazo al jardín.

No podía creer que hablar sobre esas cosas últimamente se le hacía tan necesario. Creía ya haberlo superado.

—Dependiendo de la persona..., se siente diferente. —Su explicación era mediocre, completamente carente de detalle, pues no sabía como describir algo que él tampoco entendía. Desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia los cerezos; estaba seguro que algo se había movido en contra el viento que agitaba las ramas. —Pero no me pasa con todos... —aclaró en un murmullo.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Albafica tensó los labios y frunció el ceño. No entendía la razón de tanta pregunta acerca de su persona.

—¡Dejame adivinar! —Acercándose con sigilo a Albafica. Lo oyó resoplar; intentaba disfrazar su incomodidad de molestia. —Los gemelos esos. —Señalando hacia el exterior. —Si no me equivoco... se llaman Saga y Kanon. —Albafica no se volteó a verlo.

«Debe haberme escuchado murmurar» se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho.

—También debes sentirte incómodo con tus vecinos: Camus y Milo, quienes, por cierto, nos espiaban la otra ves. —Con aquel comentario había logrado captar por completo la atención de Albafica. Él le observaba boquiabierto. —Tu hermano, tu padre, y ¿porqué no también conmigo? —prosiguió, ensanchando su sonrisa a medida que Albafica buscaba una explicación coherente. —Oh, también con ese chico... ¡Ángelo! ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Cómo...? —Mirase por donde lo mirase..., no tenía sentido. ¡Ni Afrodita sabía aquello!

—Ahora mismo, todos ellos están junto a tu hermano y la Reina.

—Deja de burlate, Minos.

—¡No me burlo! —sonrió ampliamente. Aproximándose a Albafica. El muchacho pegó la espalda al ventanal. —Si no me crees...

La puerta principal se abrió y cerró sin cuidado alguno. Afrodita había vuelto y no parecía estar para nada contento con la pequeña visita que le hizo a su padre.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —gruñó al ver a su hermano acorralado.

Albafica parecía más concentrado en el jardín que en su hermano y la cercanía de Minos —algo que normalmente le habría incomodado, pues no disfrutaba mucho de estar acompañado—, atento hasta el más leve movimiento de Saga y Kanon que, efectivamente, no habían parado de discutir en todo el rato y se movían entre las ramas, intentando atraparse el uno al otro. Afrodita lo supo al instante, pues Albafica seguía con la mirada las ramas que cedían bajo los pies de los hermanos.

«¿Los ve?» Tan solo pensarlo le inutilizaba los pulmones. ¿Qué haría su padre si se enterase? … No, definitivamente no quería pensar como reaccionaría. Albafica no se merecía el trato que tendría, ya había tenido bastante.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —masculló, esperando que fuesen las simples palabras de Minos y no los ojos de su hermano los que poco a poco se acostumbraban a la velocidad de los gemelos.

—Nada.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —Lo apartó de su hermano de un empujón. Albafica abrió la boca para reprocharle. —¡No te atrevas a abrir la boca! —le grito, desconcertándolo. —¡Van a matarte! —Bajo la voz al ver que el jaleo en las ramas se detenía y Saga le murmuraba algo a su igual. —Vete de esta casa, Minos. —siseó Afrodita.

—Lo abría hecho de tener la capacidad. —respondió de mala gana. —Tal vez en unos días.

Minos se había recuperado de sus heridas con una velocidad asombrosa, pero sus alas no habían sido tan afortunadas y aun estaban algo atrofiadas. Sin ellas le era imposible volver con su señor.

—No voy a dejar que lo maten por tu culpa. — gruño.

Aunque hacía tiempo había visto la verdad de su padre, le había prometido que nada le pasaría a Albafica. Lo cumpliría incluso mintiendo; lo había prometido, y su padre no se exento de esa condición cuando tuvo la ocasión.

—Si se enteran que los ve... —masculló.

—¿Puedes verlos? —preguntó Albafica.

Todo, sobretodo la conversación, no hacían otra cosa que marearlo. Minos no había parado de decir patrañas, y ahora su hermano, ¡su hermano! Le seguía la corriente a Minos, como si estuviera al tanto de todo lo que hablaron.

—¡Tu sabes algo! —Señalando acusadoramente a su hermano. —Hablas... ¡hablas como si este tuviese razón! Si esto es una broma tuya, Afrodita, créeme que...

—No es ninguna broma. —Interrumpió Afrodita. —Y me temo que si se enteran que puedes verlos lo usaran como excusa y... —suspiró. Estaba hablando demasiado... pero, ¿qué importaba ya? ¡Veía a Saga y Kanon pelear en el árbol! —Tenemos reglas.

—¿"Tenemos"?

—Luego te lo explico. —Se asomó a la ventana y vigilo que los gemelos siguiesen peleando. —Una de ellas dice que nosotros, los... —suspiró, pues no quería entrar en detalles. —Nosotros no podemos atacarlos a ellos, el enemigo—Señalando a Minos. —, sin que... nuestros jefes, digamos, estén de acuerdo. Ellos están aquí vigilándolo a él, esperando que meta la pata, rompa la regla y ellos puedan actuar sin infringir nada. Pero si se enteran que puedes verlos, padre no tardará en enterarse y créeme que es muy bueno montando farsas... te lastimará para inculparlo si es necesario.

—¿Padre? —preguntó con una notable tono de emoción en la voz. —¿Está vivo? ¡Y no me has dicho!

—No, no, no. Espera. No es la persona que crees. —Le tomó las manos y miró a los ojos. —Escucha. Es un hipócrita, un egoísta y un... ¡es un bastardo!

Albafica se soltó del agarre de su hermano con brusquedad.

—Alba, estoy hablando enserio. Él nos dejo... bueno, a ti te dejó porque...

—No le fui útil, ya oí ese cuento. —Miró de reojo a Minos, quien se había recostado contra la pared y cruzado de brazos, escuchando atento cada palabra de ambos.

—No creas que estoy intentando lastimarte. —murmuró. —A diferencia de los demás, papá no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras él esté vivo, y estoy seguro que cuando se entere que tu puedes verlos, al igual que mamá...

Albafica se mantuvo pensativo, siempre mirando al de cabello plateado. —Ella siempre decía ver ángeles.

—Apuesto a que también lo pensaste. —dijo Minos.

—¡Tienes alas!

—Los Diurnos y Nocturnos las tienen por igual. —explicó Afrodita. —Padre, los gemelos, Ángelo, e incluso Camus y Milo, son Diurnos. Nosotros somos responsables de vigilar todo lo que bañe el sol. —Observó a Minos con el ceño fruncido. —Él es un Nocturno, ya te imaginarás que hacen. Nunca lo quise en la casa por que es el enemigo, Alba.

—¿Yo? —preguntó irónico. —¡Si ustedes comenzaron!

—¡No me interesa quien comenzó! —Albafica mantuvo su tono de voz al mínimo. Aun sentía a Saga y Kanon. —Además no los veo. Sé que están allí, pero aun no logré ver a ninguno.

—Apenas estás "abriendo los ojos", y mientras más te tardas, más te toma acostumbrarte a verlos. —explico Afrodita.

—Los siento desde pequeño... pero nunca me atreví a confesarlo por miedo. —suspiró.

Ya había hablado con Minos, no debía haber problemas con decírselo a su hermano.

—¿Miedo?

—¡Te medicaban! ¡Y los psicólogos! Nunca me gustaron esas cosas. Mamá te creía loco y ella decía ver ángeles. Intenté decírselo a papá pero... pensé que lo decepcionaría.

—Hiciste bien en no decirle. —Albafica volvió a voltear el rostro, claramente disgustado. —Alba, escuchame

**X**

—Oscurece. —anunció Minos con cierto tono de alegría en su voz.

En un minuto, casi dos, el halo de luz clara y tibia pasó rápidamente a naranja, luego un hermoso rojo y finalmente a la oscuridad tan apreciada. Minos había acertado, parecía oler la caída de la noche, ¡su frescor y paz le eran tan fáciles de detectar!

La temperatura bajo rápidamente en el exterior de la casa y el subsuelo, como también en las habitaciones desocupadas.

Afuera, Saga y Kanon se mantuvieron escondidos en las ramas hasta el final, encogiéndose y tapándose la cabeza precavidos. De no ser por que el llamado de Atenea se hizo evidente en sus cabezas, no se habrían movido de sus puestos. Podría haber caído completamente la noche y ellos, tan compenetrados en su misión, no se habrían percatado hasta que el frío de la noche les calara los huesos.

Pero aun así la cortina apenas quedo entreabierta, Afrodita no quería saber nada con los Nocturnos. Le habían enseñado a no confiar en ellos, que el dialogo no significaba nada para aquellos alumbrados por la luz platinada de la luna, ¡ésta los enceguecía con su resplandor, su magnificencia! No, no solo eso..., ¡eran unos bárbaros! Así lo creía Afrodita y cada uno en el castillo de Atenea, o por lo menos así lo pintaban. «Los Nocturnos no eran ni sabios ni racionales, simples seres amantes de la sangre que buscaban, justamente, extraer cada gota del néctar de su reina y tomarlo todo». A cada Diurno se le enseñaba lo mismo, la base era esa; pero, paralelamente, una versión similar se predicaba en el castillo de Hades. Aunque a los de blanco no les gustase admitirlo, muchas veces las peleas las iniciaban ellos y no los Nocturnos, como gustaban de afirmar los siempre «protectores de la verdad», un título transparente e inservible incluso en las puertas de su casa, fingían creer en él, en su propia palabra, pero ¿para qué? Si, en cuanto tenían la oportunidad, todos buscaban confrontar y eliminar al enemigo, como bárbaros, ¡irracionales!

—¿Saldrás o te quedarás allí como un idiota? —murmuró de repente Albafica, dándole la espalda a la ventana y a Minos por igual.

En cuanto la noche se cernió sobre la casa, mucho más rápido de lo que uno esperaba —todos tenían, por lo menos una vez a la semana, días con aquella celeridad—, Afrodita había sucumbido al sueño, al enorme cansancio que, con cada visita al castillo, caía con brutalidad en sus hombros, y de hecho Albafica iba a subir por las escaleras de no haberle fastidiado que Minos simplemente se negase a lo que parecía ser su naturaleza. Estaba allí, cruzado de brazos y observando la ventana como un idiota, a Albafica así le pareció. ¡Tonto! Pues a pesar de querer salir, no lo hacía, solo observaba a través del pequeño espacio entre tela y tela.

—Me quedaré. —respondió con calma.

No pareció molestarle ni un ápice el haber sido llamado idiota, reconociéndolo tal vez.

—Es más complicado de lo que crees, lindura.

Cínico, burlón como siempre, pero algo en su voz detonó seriedad y le hizo entender, tras unos segundos de análisis, que hablaba enserio, pero que gustaba de ablandar la situación con palabras fastidiosas.

—No me llames así. —Insistió como muchas veces había hecho con gente, tanto hombres como mujeres.

Lo observó de reojo sin querer, ni siquiera se había percatado de su propia mirada poco disimulada. Los ojos lilas brillaban aun más en la oscuridad, no había duda, era incluso más filosa, atenta y profunda en las penumbras. ¿Vería acaso hasta la pequeña falla en su perfil al caer la noche? Le dio la sensación de que sí.

—¿Qué eres? —murmuró, realmente no había tenido la intensión de hablar, pero la palabra y el pensamiento se enredaban cuando la curiosidad le abrazaba. Pero decidió no retirar la pregunta, le picaba la curiosidad y el orgullo además. —No respondas si no gustas. —agregó, no le gustaba presionar.

Minos lo examinó. La sonrisa en su rostro era leve, pero allí estaba plasmada en su rostro. Pensó la pregunta durante un rato. Con movimientos lentos y elegantes, apartó la cortina de un simple movimiento, dejando entrar el aliento de la luna y su mirada, la habitación brillaba junto con la plata del cabello de Minos, creando formas raras con las sombras de los sillones.

La noche era tranquila, nadie observaba, tal vez de eso quería asegurarse Minos, aunque, según había entendido, «los de la noche» eran de lo que menos debía preocuparse. Otra vez la situación le enredaba el pensamiento.

Despacio, con un movimiento imperceptible, pero al mismo tiempo perezoso, el Nocturno abrió el ventanal y el aire frío hizo estremecer al muchacho de cabellos celestes.

Albafica retrocedió, como siempre, desconfiado.

—El problema aquí no creo es si confiás o no en mi, sino en si quieres creer sus patrañas,—señalando hacia el piso de arriba, donde seguro yacía exhausto Afrodita. —o las mías.

—Haré existir un termino medio.


End file.
